ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Slider 789
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Slider 789 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kogone Uchiha (Talk) 04:09, September 25, 2009 Hi is this acc active?--NightBird 02:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) "Then it doesn't much matter which way you walk," said the cat. Hi there! So you came back? Splendid! "Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" 8D And despite what you may think, there are people who care. Not saying I do, but.. You know. - -U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well in my copy of the book, Louis Carroll wrote a forenote containing what he thought would be a proper answer to the riddle. It went something like... "Because they can both produce notes, though they are very flat, and it is nevar put out with the wrong end in front". But that's besides the point.. >> I've actually read your articles that you've made so far. Very gud~! I hope you'll continue editing here, unless you get bored, and then you can leave. I'm not looking to keep anyone prisoner here (though I can't speak for some other people on this wiki...) To leave a signature you can hit that cursive writing button up top there that says... "Signature", or, you can hit "~" four times in a row. Yay! I'm kinda acting weird right now. I apologize. -___-U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Study hall? Oh... You're probably older than I am. >> Not that I'm, like, ten, but.... Filial piety? If that's how it's spelt... -Bows- Now then, anime and manga. Manga and anime. Would you like a list of the one's I read~? There are a lot... And even this one is incomplete.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) .... Good guess, but no. I'm sorry. It used to be, but I've moved on to bigger and better things. And I read a lot of Shoujo for a guy, so.... >> But I'm fifteen. By "Study Hall" I assumed you were in college or something. Well, anyway, here's a list~! Ableit an incomplete one. *The Lucifer and Biscut Hammer *Naruto *One Piece *Bleach *Bakuman *Saikano *Ultimo *MAR *MAR Omega *Fairy Tail *Aflame Inferno *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunally *Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counter Attack *Gash Bell (AKA Zatch Bell) *Shaman King *Shaman King - Flowers *Death Note *Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara *Yu Yu Hakusho *Zombie Powder *Mahou Sensei Negima! *Soul Eater *You're My Girlfriend *The Prince of Tennis *Beach Stars *No Bra *Bitter Virgin *Rave Master *Hunter X Hunter *Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *xxxHolic *Ghost Sweeper Mikami *Bobobo-bo bo-bobo *Beelzebub *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *666 Satan *Full Metal Alchemist *Baka and Boing *Traumeister *Kandachime *Ruroni Kenshin *Shitsurakuen Current Favorite Manga: The Lucifer and Biscut Hammer Previous Favorite Manga: Bakuman Current Favorite Manga Chapter: Undecided. Agh, I started reading a lot of others out of boredom, too. But they're not on here... I'll add this to my profile and then add them shortly... Meaning sometime today. Let me guess... Your favorite is... Uh... DeathNote? (Horrible Guesser) ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) My birthday was on moday, so you're not actually that much younger. . . Uhm, I get an 88 in algebra, so I'm not really complaining. Some of the mangas you listed I've never even heard of... But I read all of mine on Onemanga.com~! (I"M NOT ADVERTISING). Uhm, anyway, and other particular interest? I already know for a fact that you like kingdom hearts (Like every girl I get to know who plays video games does... I've never played it), but I don't suppose you play anything better? Like... The... Legend... Of... ZELDA!?!?!?!?!? 23:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) HI! Welcome back! anyways nice to meet you NightBird (talk) God Bless 22:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) She's... Dead? Flora's dead, huh? Disapointing. I rather liked that character. = = -Shrug- Oh well~! Anyway, on to the next point I've been hoping to bring up. Have you ever read The Phantom Tollbooth? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Funny hi, how are you? this is about penguins, you like them, as i recall...here... crud...this STUPID computer wont put the image on! c***!!!! Yina 22:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Tollbooth It's pretty much the literary equivilent to Alice in Wonderland. Like... Burgerking and McDonalds, or chicken nuggets and french fries. I love to kill off characters I don't like! I also love to RP! Uhm, you should look at my userpage... Especially the section on it titled "Manga"... >>>>>>>>>> ANYWAY, you sure came on late. -___-U It's like 11:00 where I live. I just typed eight pages in a report on OCD, so I know about it now... Unfortunately... And I've never played Final Fantasy either. Have you played The Legend of Zelda...? It's ten times better than KH and FF combined... >< IT IS. IT IS IT IS IT IS. Yeah, I'm kinda paranoid, so... This isn't anyone I know, is it? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) So it is someone I know? You kinda act like someone I'm not friends with anymore....= = I'm really paranoid. Strategy games... Uhm... I'm kick ass at checkers, if that counts! 8D I corner the guy's pieces with my kings and their all leik "WHUT?" and I'mma like "YAH THAS RITE" -Cough- You played Ocarina of time~? That's my favorite game ever. I've still got it (and have yet to beat it after eleven years) on my working N64. Old school... I know, but it's still pretty awesome. Never played Fire Emblem either... And happy late/early birthday to you, too~! Thank you very much! -Hugs- -Hugs some more- I get off on hugs. Not in a pervy kind of way. But they're just so... awesome! "Hugs make miracles happen. They can give a person a boost of energy, settle a person's fears, and even save a person from death. If that's not miraculous, I don't know what is." ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I wanna hug you for real now... @_@ You think you ramble? I obsessively wrote a twelve page letter on... Something that shouldn't be mentioned on the wikia because everyone will change their views of me, and you might not want to be friends with me.. (Wanna be fwiends~?) I have a craving for Iced Tea! At 11:21~! YEAH. And I am really paranoid. Really. Paranoid. QUOTE TIME! I collect, actually. "Life is a bouquet of flowers. There are so many colors, but remember, they are all there for the taking. Fun times are so short and painful. Like the petals of those cherry blossoms, the inevitable parting feels lonelier because it was so enjoyable." Keep in mind I didn't write that. Or any of the quotes in my collection. ^^; ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Flora; but only because I'm incredibly biased towards girls... For rather obvious reasons.... Oh, and I was about to ask you what kind of music you liked, so I guess that's pretty good. I'll check it out. Never did see the movie, though. People don't seem to understand that the Jabberwock was never actually in Alice in Wonderland, it was just a poem that Alice recited incorrectly, but.... I'll be adding that quote to my collection.... >>.....<< “Through me you enter into the city of woes '' ''Through me you enter into eternal pain, '' ''Through me you enter the population of loss. '' ''. . . Abandon all hope, you who enter here.” Ah~! Isn't the Inferno awesome? "Can't sleep; bed's on fire." ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I know iz there~! I HAZ BOOK. Uhm, anyway, it's kinda late for me now... So I guess I'm off to bed. ^^; Goodnight~! Oh, 'nother quote. “A hug is like a boomerang - you get it back right away.” And, on that note... -Huggle- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 04:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) OK, Penguin time! Hehehe.....The pengun thingy----------------------------------------------------------------------Look this way-----------------------------------------------------> POKE THE PENGUIN!!!!! "Without me, you'd be nothing!" said the orange to the orange juice. muffins are just ugly cupcakes RANDO RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM!!!!!!!yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Yina 23:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Pidgey used "Gust"! I'm sorry... But I saw the picture and I was like "OH SNAP" so I had to make a character. And sure you can. - - I share a name with one of my characters too.... >> << But yeah, it's really no problem. And if you'd like to RP, I'm ready at any time. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 04:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it's 2:00 in the morning. ^^ And I'm reading Air Gear (Just read 70 chapters)... Anyway~ Let me check it out. You sure get on late, don't you...? @_@ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 05:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! Just posted a comment. DeviantArt is where I steal all my pictures from. Is only natural I'd have an account... Heheheee..... HEHEHEHEHEEE.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 05:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Make that seventy-eight chapters in three hours~! It's like I literally eat manga. Like litterally? It's like... saying.. Literally hypothetically? I guess. Hey, if there are 7 days in a week, four weeks in a month, and 30 days in a month, and 7x4 = 28, that's TWO days a month that go unaccounted for. Now... With twelve months in a year, that's twenty-four days.... THAT DONT EXIST. GRAGHGGHGH. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Really...? I finish manga in.. no time, really. And I think I'm spamming you with messages. >> But... would you like to do an RP? Keep in mind that I won't be able to stay up until 2:17 AM to do them. Uhm... I'm thinking of posting something on DevArt.... But.. -Doesn't know how- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, okay. I'll do it tomorrow. Anyway~! My RPs are usually very long, with only two people, and immediately afterwards I'll challenge the person to another one. >> So, yeah. If you want to, just pick one of my characters (or I'll make one specifically for the RP) but... I ramble a lot. Maybe because it's so... tomorrow but today that I'm delirious. I've been in over.... Fifty, I'd say, since June. And I haven't since eight today, when Yina had to go. > ~> So, pick. Who would you like to fight, and Inevitably lose to~? Unless you want to do something other than fighting in the RP. Your choice, woman. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm... I'm sorry... I forgot to answer your question... ; ^; Please forgive me... You upload the picture using that picture picture (it's up on the "insert" section of those boxxy things up there. Up, being the upper part of the edit box). Oh, right. Where it says "controls", go to source. THEN, upload it. Um, then it should give you the link thing (something like File:Blalala.jpg in double brackets) and you just put that where it says "image", on the wikitext. Wad that too unclear...? TT~TT ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thingamajig Not a lot of people know this, in fact, only five do, but I used to be part of a duo! "Watchamacalit & Thingamajig"! Yeah~! We're not friends anymore! PEOPLE SUCK. ...................... Boop. Bop. Bip. Anyway, and I seem to say that a lot, I have no ideas at all for a plotline. @_@ If you could give me until tomorrow, that'd be wonderful... Unless you... Once again.. have any ideas..? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but it's three in the morning. I gotta go... Goodnight! See you tomorrow, undoubtably at an unreasonable time! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I... I told you though... And apologized for my incompetence... ; ^; It's the last message of the section before this one... I don't know who he should fight... Maybe I'll have him fight Mary after I'm done with her... Yeah... Two shapshiters... This will be kinda awesome. I'll have on of my villians.. Or, rather, my only villian, rob something, and after he gets away, they can fight. Ha... He's a shapeshifter too.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 15:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I checked out the Alice soundtrack... >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 18:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh.. Uhmm.... ; ^; ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) N-No... TT~TT ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I-I'm sorry! It's just not my type of music... I usually listen to easy, laid-back rock songs from the sixties or seventies..... TT~TT Please forgive me! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll... I'll put it on my iPod anyway... And after a while it'll grow on me... -Pleads for forgiveness- And yeah, that's good. I'll start in a few moments, just let me finish Mary. Like, two sentences left. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I will anyway! -Basks in light of forgiveness- Any ideas on a title? I don't mind making the first move, but my brain's kinda poo because I always have to come up with them... It'd be somthing like "Blalalalahaga: Mary vs. Scythe" ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) There we go. Just keep an eye on your "My Home", watch the page for when I edit, and edit when it's your turn. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You bettah be good. Or I'll slap you. - ^- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No, that's okay. You can be the leader. I like people telling me what to do... sometimes. -Hands fancy leader pirate hat of wonder- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) -Misread what you wrote and thought you said you took a bath in front of him- -Nosebleed- -Giggle- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hentai? Uhm... Take it as a compliment~? :Dthumb|194px|right|This kinda music And don't worry about it. I'mma show you a song... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) When I said "take it as a compliment", I meant take it as a compliment that I'd get a nosebleed from seeing you in the bath. - - Sorry, dinner... >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Iz okeh! You're awesome in every other aspect. Uhm... Cirque Du Freak~? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Just posted my first deviation. = = Go look at it and tell me how much it sucks. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You're way better than me. - - I can't draw people at all. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking of drawing that thing that's in my infobox... On my userpage... With the nades... heheh... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Commented~ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) To answer everything in order, I think it'd be... Okay, bye! No, but I have an a-hole older brother of the same gender. Uhm.... Deal. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) NOOOZZZ i AM SO CONFUSED, AHHHH! What should i do first dude? what should i do, what should i do, what what what should i do-hahah lolz. BloodyRoses 20:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) YES Can you please post Pinky, so that i can write all the details of her being, I will do that ot my page and yeah read the tutorials, thanks soooo much buddie! BloodyRoses 20:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) If possible, I'd recommend... Resizing Pinky's image... It'd look kinda weird on the page, with the picture taking up the entire upper section... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) So. How are you? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ^^ No comment. OF COURSE I HAVE A COMMENT. But I digress.. Upon things that are non-existant. I love being a weirdo~ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You mean in the RP? That's just Mary belittling you. Don't worry about it. It's not like she's gonna kill him if he loses. Just... rough him up a bit, and take Thomas with her. It'd establish plot, too. One of those humility things. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) #She is supposed to be a very cruel little girl. #Scythe has to cut her once. #Her weapons are still part of her. #The axe has a wooden shaft. -Nudge- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Waffffelssss You can ask her. I hereby give her permission to c/p the email I sent to her for you. And yes, I do. I put ketchup on them, fold them in half, and eat them like a sandwich. I kid you not. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Kind of. Not really. I'll check it out immediately, and... The character cleverly named after myself looks exactly like me. I not just a bit more attractive. And without pimples. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... Yeah, I do. Did what? I have no idea, anyway. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) -Nods- Sure is. It's 11:00 where I live. I plan to stay up as long as you do. Wanna do another? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I never really have to put any effort into school... I just remember everything or no reason. Example: E = MC2 Means Energy = Matter times the Speed of Light... Thunder and lightning happen at the same time, but light travels faster than sound, that's why you experience them at different times... Things like that. I've never.... EVER.. failed a science test. Or an English test. So... Yeah. By the way, if you want to remember things, you should study in the morning. While sleeping, your brain uses that time you're unconcious to sort out information, so anything you try to remember right before you go to bed will probably be lost by whenever you have science tomorrow. 96 average in science, english, and social studies. 88 in Math. With no effort. Amazing, no? But it makes things boring. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah! The RP! You do know we can RP things besides fighting, right? You can RP dates, a simple day home, hanging out with friends... It really doesn't matter. I'll let you know if I come up with anything during school tomorrow. I never really pay attention. I never do homework either. But I get special treatment because I'm not a complete and total retard like everyone else. They all make me sick. I wish I could find a DeathNote. Raito there made a mistake. He let people live. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm? I have one. My Dad tore it up into pieces after seeing I wrote names in it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) -Encouraging nod- Goodnight, then. Sweet dreams. But to rebuttle your statement, you seemed to disregard my comment. If I killed everyone, including myself, it wouldn't be biased, would it? Go on my userpage and see if you can answer my questions. I'll wait. Back already? I know the answer. You can't. I have a firm grip on common sense. There's no way I could just blindly believe in something. I need a reason to; and it'd have to be a good one. But, once again, goodnight. I need to get used to the fact that not everyone is as non-emo emo as me.. -__-U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 04:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh...? Wait... Hold on... You had to go to school..? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you think about it, it's very unlikely that the "perps", if you would, hid in your garage. I mean, if the police were on the street the entire time, with the swat and all, wouldn't it be more likely they escaped through the back of the house? How would they make it from their house to your house without anyone noticing? Not to mention that, if they were in your house, I'm sure they would've killed you already. :D On a second, and completely unrelated note, I freakishly/obsessively read all 276 chapters of Air Gear in two days~! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :) Muffins r gootintosh....(My special word... various meanings....)Yina 21:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) CRaZy APpLe!! (Well, when's it's 276 chapters, I don't think that's an issue. Every chapter has at least 30 pages... Not to mention that it runs like TV in my head.) Uh... Well, I'm making a team called Crazy Apple. If you'd like your team to fight them? Though I'm not sure if you can roleplay several different people in a fight at the same time. Uhm... Did... Nancy? Tell you about/show you the email? Just want to know if you know what she knows. It actually matters. Trust me. @_@ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) =D Thank you. I'mma go check that out, and... I need you email in order to email you. = = Keep in mind that it's super-depressing. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Former Administrator* She gave me hers; I just erased it off my talk page. And that's not on yours for me. >> Just email me and I'll reply. Immediately. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) -Sigh-... -Becoming super emo person again- I sent it. I wanna go to a real tea party. - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Never been; most likely never will go unless invited by friends. I'm the type of person who gets nervous talking to people he doesn't know, so I'd probably either wander around avoiding people or stand in a corner the entire time. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Acidwire Thank you... She's totally ripped off of Elfen Lied, though... Kind depressed right now... I just responded... = = ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 16:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) apologies I'm sorry, I had no idea it was so disturbing. My computer is a piece of crap so whatever makes it disturbing, I never saw it. The whole time I just thought it was a picture of a girl just standing there. I thought I might make a character for it so I saved it. I saw it again on my friends computer a week ago and I saw what it really was. I was shocked. I'm not amoral and i do believe it was gross. But I don't know where it is to delete it if i can, I'm not an admin, i'm sorry. Plasma Cosmos 13:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm better at sandcastles. # I'm currently talking to Melissa. 8D #Wait until the end of Paint it Black. #I'm currently talking to Melissa. O WO #~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Slider. I'm Ralnon, creator of this wiki. I'm thinking about moving this wiki to another one; many users here have left, and, frankly, very little here has to do with Teen Titans or even the DC Universe. On the new wiki, we could begin from a fresh start, and I would be happy to reward hard-working editors with special administration rights if everything goes well, especially as we have lost quite a few recently. Could you please consider this one request, my friend? Ralnon (talk) 21:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) PPG Dou you like the Powerpuff Girls? (as u have an obsessiond over Alice, i have one with the Powerpuff girls) Yina 05:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) o.....k...... MOJOJOJO!!!! (his name is fun to say.) Yina 16:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I.I.A.M.B.D.A.I.H.N.C.W.T.H.I.!!!!HELP!!! It is almost my b day and i have no clue where to have it!!!! HELP!!! here is where i went last year: build-a-bear. i am going to b 11. Yina 23:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Which RP was it? It's easily fixed. I just have to restore the page if you wish for it to be done. Note that I deleted roleplay pages that were created by him. I deleted every page on the wiki for that matter that was created by him. However, I'm unable to pick out absolutely everything his characters are involved in... so I just did what I could and figured I'd probably need to restore a page or two for users who wanted the RP info back. Anyway, do you have a link to the former RP page? --Spades Neil 19:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) All three pages have been restored! :) Wouldn't want one user's stupid move to ruin the fun for everyone else. --Spades Neil 19:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC)